Amber Seaside
Owned by YOURFAVORITESALMON! Info Name: Amber Seaside Gender: Female District: 4 Age: 16 Weapon: Trident, Sword, Ax Appearance: Amber has black hair normally tied up, and pretty blue eyes. Strengths/skills: Amber is great at swimming, swimming like the fish themselves. She can hold her breath underwater for long periods of time, and she is adept in combat with her weapons. Weakness(es): She isn't the best at climbing. She isn't stealthy, and is very bad at ranged combat unless it's with a trident. Personality: Amber is a very confident, upbeat girl. She always is at a positive attitude, and is always trying to do everything in her power to increase her odds of winning. She is social, talking very well and to even the shyest of tributes. She has good socialism skills, and can get her allies to like her a lot more. Backstory/History: Amber was the kind of girl someone would call to get a toy that had sunk to the deep end of a pool's bottom. She was a very good swimmer, and could hold her breath so long, that even the best were impressed. She was friends with 5 other girls, who all shared similar skills. They were walking on the beach, when they met a good looking guy. Sadly, it was Mitchel Salmon. Amber quickly ran off, hearing her mother's calls. She left her friends with him, and went home. She arrived home, and ate a fishy supper. She went to bed, and looked to the ceiling. She pondered on the upcoming day, and what was in store for her. For Amber, it would be a lot of events. In the morning, everyone said the mayor had been killed. She saw the corpse of 3 of her friends, who had died trying to capture him. Then she went over to were they found the mayor's body, and saw one of her other friends dead in the sea, drowned. She saw her last friend, dead in the shore. Amber was horrified. Her neighbors house had been burned down, and no one could find the culprit. Then, her fisherman said she was going spearfishing, saying she was the only girl who could do it on the crew. She got paired up with a boy she barely knew. "Okay, let me fill you in." the captain said. "One, do not lose your spears. Without them you can't see spear fishes. Two, don't ever abandon your partner for any reason. Three, don't go after fish that are too big, as you might end up being the one eaten. Do I make myself clear?" the captain said. "Aye!" the boy said, and Amber reluctantly followed along. "Spearfishing is quiet fun. The only problem being you need to hold your breath and sharks." the boy said to Amber, who was quiet nervous. All suited up, Amber held her speargun in her hands. "Ready?" the captain began. Amber was shaking, when the captain said "GO!". She dove in, and quickly checked her surroundings. She watched the boy skillfully spearfish a good sized fish. She turned and saw all the fish. She speared a good sized one too, and her nervousness about spearfishing faded in a very quick time. ''' '''Soon, she needed to breathe, and pointed to the surface. The boy nodded, and the two surfaced. "Wow!" Amber exclaimed to the boy, who just grinned. "That was so fun!". The two climbed back on to the ship, eager to hear compliments from the captain. Only one problem. The ship was covered in blood and corpses. "Pirates." the boy said. "They took everything!" Amber said, honestly angry. "And now we're stranded in the middle of the ocean!" Amber said. The boy looked for maps, and Amber searched for a weapon. ''' '''Soon the ship was sailing, but the pirates weren't done. The ship was sabotouged, and sunk 500 meters from shore. Amber got trapped underwater by a metal bracket. She squirmed and slipped away, and surfaced gasping. The ship in flames, was gone. She swam to the shore, were people were scared. "Where's my son?" a woman said. Amber knew what had happened. He had blown up with the ship. Unable to break the bad news, Amber ran home, guilty. ''' '''She went to the reaping. She had to win so she could donate to the boy's grieving family. She walked, and tried to look pretty, so she could get called out by the escort for volunteering first. She yelled "I volunteer!" before the escort finished calling the name. Token: Hair thingy Height: 5'6 Fears: Failing Alliance: Careers ' ' Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:16 year olds